miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kim 37/Miraculum : Wybrańcy
Cześć ! To ja. Spokojnie jeszcze żyję. Chciałabym was przeprosić za tak długą przerwę. Po prostu nie miałam pomysłów na to opowiadanie. Mój ,, dzienniczek blogerki " nadal jest pusty. Ale pewnie niedługo się uzupełni. Postanowiłam wstawić ten rozdział żebyscie nie pomyśleli , że to już koniec. Jeśli ktoś chce znać powód dlaczego tak długo nie pisałam to po prostu zaczełam czytać powieści na ' ,, Wattpadzie " ' i tak się w to wciągnełam , że zapomniałam o pisaniu. Opublikowałam tam też moje pierwsze opowiadanie pt. ' ,, Miraculum : Nowy Początek " ' , które ma 1,11 tysięcy wyświetleń ! Ale spokojnie będę cały czas działać na ' ,, Wattpadzie " ' i ' ,, Miraculum Biedronka i Czarny Kot Wikia " '. Ważne ! ' Większość powieści które czytam jest pisane tak , że osoba opowiadająca to podmiot liryczny , a nie narrator i przez to czasem się mylę i np. zamiast napisać : zrobiła to piszę : zrobiłam , więc ten rozdział będzie pisany jakby opowiadali o wszystkim główni bohaterowie Opisy bohaterów * Olivia Mam na imię Olivia. Mam 15 lat i właśnie przeprowadziłam się z moją rodziną do Paryża. Wcześniej mieszkaliśmy dosłownie wszędzie. Podróżowaliśmy po różnych krajach ponieważ moja mama jest sławną projektantką mody , a tata słynnym modelem. Mam siostrę bliźniaczkę , która ma na imię Ada. W sumie to urodziłyśmy się w ten sam dzień , ale ja jestem o 5 minut młodsza i z tego powodu Ada co chwilę się wywyższa i mówi na mnie bachor , a to w końcu tylko 5 minut ! Jeszcze jest Jacob czyli mój młodszy brat , który ma 13 lat. Jestem wysoką i szczupłą dziewczyną. Mam długie , aż po biodra blond włosy i duże , zielone oczy. Czyli po prostu można powiedzieć , że jestem damską wersją mojego taty. Jestem miła , pomocna , przyjacielska , odważna , ciekawska , zdeterminowana i odpowiedzialna. Jednak mam tęż wady , którymi są nadmierna ciekawość i naprzykrznie się. W przyszłości chciałabym zostać piosenkarką. * Ada Opowiem wam trochę o sobie , więc mam na imię Ada. Mam 15 lat i właśnie przeprowadziłam się z moją rodziną do Paryża. Wcześniej mieszkaliśmy dosłownie wszędzie. Podróżowaliśmy po różnych krajach ponieważ moja mama jest sławną projektantką mody , a tata słynnym modelem. Mam siostrę bliźniaczkę , która ma na imię Olivia. W sumie to urodziłyśmy się w ten sam dzień , ale ja jestem o 5 minut starsza. Jeszcze jest Jacob czyli mój młodszy brat , który ma 13 lat. Jestem wysoką i szczupła dziewczyną. Mam długie , aż po biodra granatowe włosy i duże , fiołkowe oczy. Jestem miła , pomocna , przyjacielska , odważna , ciekawska , zdeterminowana i odpowiedzialna. Jednak mam też wady , którymi są arogancja i niepunktualność. W przyszłości chciałabym stać się kimś sławnym jak moi rodzice. * Jacob Moję imię to Jacob. Mam 13 lat i właśnie przeprowadziłam się z moją rodziną do Paryża. Wcześniej mieszkaliśmy dosłownie wszędzie. Podróżowaliśmy po różnych krajach ponieważ moja mama jest sławną projektantką mody , a tata słynnym modelem. Mam dwie starsze ode mnie siostry , ktore mają na imię Ada i Olivia. W sumie to dogaduję się z nimi świetnie i nie zauważam tych dwóch lat różnicy. Jeszcze jest Damien czyli mój najlepszy przyjaciel , który ma 13 lat i chodził do tej samej klasy co ja. Jestem wysokim i szczupłym chłopakiem. Mam krótkie , blond włosy i duże , zielone oczy. Czyli po prostu można powiedzieć , że jestem mniejszą wersją mojego taty. Jestem miły , pomocny , przyjacielski , odwazny , ciekawski , zdeterminowany i odpowiedzialny. Jednak mam też wady , którymi są niepunktualność , nadmierna ciekawość i mało ufność. Rozdział 1 : Pierwszy dzień szkoły * Olivia , Ada i Jacob Dzisiaj pierwszy dzień w szkole. Nie nawidzę tego wszystkiego. Wszystko jest nowe : nowi przyjaciele , nowi wrogowie , nowe miejsca i nowa/nowy ja. Pewnie będzie tak jak w starej szkole czyli wszyscy będą mnie lubić za to , że mam sławnych rodziców. A ja wolę żeby oni polubili mnie , a nie reputację moich rodziców . Więc wogólę nie będę o nich mówić. '''W szkole ' * Jacob Mimo tego , że nie czuję różnicy wiekowej między mną , a Olivią i Adą ogólnie , to czuję ją w szkole. Dlaczego musimy być w odzielnych klasach ? Wolę być z nimi nic przez cały dzień niż sam. Kilka godzin później '' * Ada Właśnie mieliśmy lekcję matematyki. Nawet nie jest najgorzej. Ja i Olivia jakoś sobie radzimy. Aż tu nagle nie wiadomo z kąt pojawia się wielki potwór. * Olivia Byłam przerażona. Myślałam , że już po mnie. Gdy nagle z nienacka pojawiły się dwie postacie. Jedna była ubrana w czerwony kombinezon w czarne kropki , natomiast druga w cały czarny kompinezon z ... uszami i dzwoneczkiem ?! Ktoś z tłumu wykrzyczał : - To Biedronka i Czarny Kot ! Oni nas uratują ! - Kto to ? - - Nie wiesz ? - - Nie - - To super bohaterowie i strażnicy Paryża - Byłam zdziwiona tym co usłyszałam. Kto to wogóle jest ? Dlaczego mama i tata nic nam o nich nie mówili ? '''W domu ' * Olivia Bacznie obserwowałam każdy ruch Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Oczywiście wygrali walkę. Postanowiłam poszukać informacji na ich temat w internecie. Pierwsza strona w wyszukiwanianiach , która mi się wyświetliła to ' ,, Biedroblog " '. Ten blog skończył swoją działalność dawno temu , a tak dokładniej to 14 lat temu , gdy miałam rok. Prowadziła go Alya , która za wszelką cenę chciała poznać prawdziwą tożsamość Biedronki. Jednak poddała się po 2 latach. Gdy rodzice wrócą to spytam się ich co wiedzą na ich temat. Ja nie lubię czegoś zaczynać , a potem po prostu to zostawić. Wolę doprowadzić sprawę do końca , i tym razem też to zrobię. Założę własny ,, Biedroblog ", dokończę dzieło Alyi i dowiem się kim jest Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Dziękuję jeśli przeczytałeś/przeczytałaś to do końca. Mam nadzieję , że się podobało. To okładka na Wattpadzie thumb|left Dziękuję i ... Do zobaczenia ☺ Rozdział 2 : Kim są super bohaterowie ? * Olivia Dzisiaj mam zamiar dowiedzieć się kim jest Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Codziennie Władca Ciem znajduje jakąś ofiare i wypuszcza akume. Wtedy ta osoba staje się super złoczyńcą. To zdarza się codziennie , więc Biedronka i Czarny Kot mają jakieś misje praktycznie ciągle. Dzisiaj chcę przyjrzeć się im dokładniej i porównać ich do wszystkich znanych , jak na razie mi osób w Paryżu. Wstałam i ubrałam się w czerwoną bluzkę i czarne spodnie. Zrobiłam to celowo żeby być pół Biedronką i pół Czarnym Kotem czyli czerwony i czarny. Nie mogę się już doczekać aż w końcu dowiem się kto skrywa się pod tymi maskami , nie chcę skończyć tak jak Alya czyli po dwóch latach po prostu się poddać. Bardzo chcę dowiedzieć się prawdy i ogłosić ją światu. 'W szkole ' Było normalnie , jak dotychczas. Ta sama klasa , Ci sami uczniowie , Ci sami nauczyciele i superbohaterowie. Oczywiście jak zawsze była akcja Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Przyjrzałam im się dokladniej. Trochę przypominali moich rodziców , ale oni byli co chwilę zajęci i gdzieś wyjeżdżali , więc na pewno nie mieliby czasu żeby ratować Paryż. To było niemożliwe , ale jednak podobieństwo było uderzające. Po lekcjach postanowiłam sprawdzić czy Biedronka lub Czarny Kot są podobni do kogoś z mojej klasy , ale jednak wyniki były marne. W mojej klasie byli tylko trzej chłopacy o włosach koloru blond , jednak uznałam , że nie każdy ma czarny strój zamiast skóry gdy się przemienia , więc może i włosy zmieniają kolor. Ale żaden nie był podobny , a raczej rys twarzy by nie zmienili. I szukałam dalej... i dalej... i dalej... i dalej... NIC !. Oczywiście nic. Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek uda mi się odkryć ich prawdziwą tożsamość. Może jeszcze potem stanie mi się coś jak Lady Wi-Fi czyli będę złoczyńcą. A może da się to jakoś zmienić , może przebiorę się za super złoczyńce. Wtedy Biedronka i Czarny Kot będą próbowali mnie odczarować , a ja zamknę ich w pomieszczeniu i sprowokuję do użycia ich super mocy czyli Szczęśliwego Trafu i Kotaklizmu. Wtedy przemienią się , a ja wszystko nagram na kamerach i pokażę światu. A oni nie będą o tym wiedzieli chyba , że załatwią mnie tak jak Lady Wi-Fi ponieważ jej wyszło to marnie. Ale ja nie jestem taka jak ona , nie jestem taka jak Alya. Niedługo cały Paryż dowie się prawdy. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział wam się podobał Dziękuję za przeczytanie i ... Do zobaczenia ☺ Rozdział 3 : Porażka * Olivia Specjalnie wstałam dzisiaj bardzo wcześnie żeby przygotować się na dzisiejsze śledztwo i mój plan. Nie będę was już zanudzać tym co ubrałam , w co się uczesałam i co zjadłam na śniadanie. Po prostu chce już pójść do miasta i zobaczyć kolejną akcję Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. * Ada Olivia stała się ostatnio jakaś dziwna. Prawie wogóle nie rozmawia ze mną i Jacobem , a przecież kiedyś robiliśmy to codziennie. Co się z nią stało ? Jednak wczoraj postanowiłam zrobić małe śledztwo i zobaczyć co Olivia robi tyle godzin sama , zamknięta w swoim pokoju. Na jej biurku leżały zdjęcia obrońców Paryża , a obok nich mały dziennik. Postanowiłam do niego zajrzeć. Były w nim inne zdjęcia naszych bohaterów , a pod nimi informacje , które wyglądały tak : 'Biedronka ' Kolor włosów : Granat '' ''Kolor oczu : Fiołkowy '' ''Podejrzane osoby : Agnès , Brigitte '' '''Czarny Kot ' Kolor włosów : Blond '' ''Kolor oczu : Zieleń '' ''Podejrzane osoby : Fabien , Ignace '' To wszystko bardzo mnie ździwiło. - Po co jej te informacje ? - Co chwilę zadawałam sobie to pytanie w głowie. Z korytarza usłyszałam czyjeś kroki. Nogi ugieły się pode mną ze strachu , muślałam , że to Olivia. Jednak udało mi się schować pod biurkiem. Nie myliłam się do pokoju weszła Olivia , położyła się na łóżku i zaczęła coś pisać na telefonie. Postanowiłam poczekać aż zaśnie i dopiero wtedy udać się do swojego pokoju. ... Olivii jednak nie znudziła się zabawa telefonem. Nareszcie o pierwszej w nocy zasneła , a ja wyszłam z kryjówki i udałam się do mojego pokoju. * Olivia Dzisiaj jest sobota , więc odnalezienie Biedronki i Czarnego Kota będzie trochę trudniejsze niż zazwyczaj ponieważ zwykle to oni przychodzą do naszej szkoły bo jeden z uczniów został opętany , albo szkoła stała się miejscem bujki. Ale w końcu tym razem to ja ,, stanę się " złoczyńcą. Jestem już przebrana , łącznie z super mocami , którymi mnie ',, obdarzono " '. Teraz wystarczy tylko iść do miasta i udawać opętaną przez Akumę. '''W mieście ' Przed rozpoczęciem mojego planu postanowiłam sprawdzić czy wszystkie pułapki działają. Działały świetnie , więc wszystko powinno pójść po mojej myśli. ... Zaczęłam niszczyć wszystko co napotkałam na mojej drodze. W bardzo krótkim czasie pojawili się superbohaterowie. W czasie naszej gonitwy Biedronka i Czarny Kot przez swoją nie uwagę wpadli w moją zasadzkę. Dokładnie śledziłam ich każdy ruch przez zamontowane przez ze mnie wcześniej kamery. 5 minut później '' - Co oni wyprawiają ? - Powiedziałam sama do siebie. Czarny Kot jakimiś przedmiotami zasłonił wszystkie kamery. Nagle któs zerwał mój łańcuszek i rozdeptał go na kawałki. - Dlaczego nie wyleciała z niego Akuma ? - To była Biedronka. Z moich oczu wypłynął wodospad łez , upadłam na kolana z bezsilności. Pewnie zastanawiacie się dlaczego. Otóż to był naszyjnik , który był przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie. Miał około 100 lat , a jego pierwszą właścicielką była moja pra , pra babcia. Moja mama przekazała go mi 2 lata temu. A Biedronka tak po prostu zniszczyła to co było dla mnie i mojej rodziny najcenniejsze na świecie. Nie daruję jej tego ! - Bo ja nie jestem opętana ! - - Co ? Oszukałaś nas ? Ale po co ? Dlaczego ? - - Bo chciałam dowiedzieć się kim jesteście ! Wy superbohaterowie ! A raczej superłotry ! Zniszczyłaś to co dla mnie najczenniejsze ! Jesteś potworem ! Nie nawidzę Cię ! - - Nie takim tonem - - Jeszcze teraz będziesz mnie uczyć dobrego wychowania ?! Nie jesteś moją matką ! - - Właśnie , że jest... ! Masz rację nie jestem - Wybiegłam z budynku z płaczem. Schowałam się w ciemnej uliczce żeby nikt nie widział jak cierpię po tym co zrobiła mi ta niby ',, superbohaterka " '. Płakałam , aż tu nagle usłyszałam w głowie głos : - Witaj Mścicielko. To ja Władca Ciem. Dzięki mnie sprawisz , że wszyscy którzy Cię zranili będą musieli nad tym pomyśleć w samotności przez długi czas , ale w zamian musisz mi przynieść Miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Zgadzasz się ? - - Tak Władco Ciem - Witajcie moi drodzy. Jak pewnie już wiecie zaczęły się wakację. Jestem ciekawa gdzie planujiecie wyjechać. Koniecznie napiszcie o tym w komentarzu. Do zobaczenia ☺ Rozdział 4 : ,, Czy wybaczę ? " * Olivia Nie miałam w sobie litości. Wszystko napotkane na mojej drodze znikało w mgnieniu oka. '''5 minut później ' Wkońcu znalazłam Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. Biedronka oczywiście jak zawsze próbowała zgrywać super bohaterkę i namówić mnie to zmiany zdania : - Mścicielko dosyć ! Przestań ! Przemoc nigdy nie jest rozwiązaniem ! - - A co Ty tam wiesz. Nie miałaś uczyć wobec mnie , więc ja nie będę ich mieć wobec Ciebie ! Ciekawa jestem czy się zmienisz. Gdy pomyszliś w samotności ! - W tym momęcie byłam opętana , wystrzeliłam w Biedronkę piorunem z mojej ręki , który miał sprawić żeby już na zawsze została sama. Myślałam tylko o tym co zrobiła mi Biedronka. Chciałam się zemścić. * Marinette Z ciężkim sercem zniszczyłam naszyjnik mojej pra babci. Jednak pomyślałam o tym , że gdy wypowiem zdanie : ,, Niezwykła Biedronka ! " to wszystko wróci do normy. Jednak myliłam się , ponieważ moja córka wcale nie była opętana. Jednak teraz jest i pragnie zemsty. Chce mnie skrzywdzić , chce żebym cierpiała. Jednak nie wie , że już to zrobiła... zabierając mi córkę. * Olivia Biedronka wykonała sprytny unik. Bez ani chwili namysłu wystrzeliłam kolejne pioruny w stronę bohaterki. Wtedy zorientowałam się , że przez ten czas Czarny Kot szykował na mnie pułapkę. Już miałam wpaść w jego sidła , kiedy opanowałam sytuację i kolejny piorun skierowałam w jego stronę. W ten sposób zostałam z Biedronką sama. Pod moją nie uwagę Biedronka zerwała moją bransoletkę po czym zdeptała i zamieniła w małe kawałeczki. Wyleciał z niej czarno-fioletowy motyl , którego Biedronka chciała złapać w swoje jo-jo. Jednak nie pozwoliłam jej na to i dzięki moim mocą motyl beztrosko odleciał. '2 minuty później ' Biedronka była już na dachu. Pomimo moich starań udało jej się złapać Akumę. - Niezwykła Biedronka ! - I wszystko wróciło do normy. Łącznie ze mną. Biedronka podeszła do mnie i spytała się : - Czy wszystko dobrze ? - Po czym podała mi rękę w celu pomocy. Jednak ja nie zwracałam na nią uwagi i po prostu wstając i omijając superbohaterkę opuściłam miejsce naszej walki. '10 minut później ' Zeszłam z szczytu budynku. Postanowiłam udać się do domu. Jednak gdy przechodziłam między budynkami zza jednego usłyszałam rozmowę dobrze znanych mi osób : - To wszystko moja wina - - Nie prawda. Nie obwiniaj się tak - - Nie kłam ! Gdybym nie zerwała tego łańczuszka nasza córka nie zostałaby opętana. Chciałabym powiedzieć jej prawdę - - Ja też. Ale nie możemy - - Wolałabym nie być Biedronką i mówić prawdę , niż kłamać i nią być - To byli moi rodzice. Nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym uszom. Nie wytrzymałam tego i pod wpływem emocji wyszłam z kryjówki. - To Ty jesteś Biedronką ? - - Olivia ? Ja.... wszystko wytłumaczę - - Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć. Wszystko zrozumiałam - Zaczęłam biec w stronę domu. Nagle moja mama złapała mnie za nadgarstek. - Olivia poczekaj. Wszystko Ci wyjaśnię - - Nie musisz. Wszystko wiem. Okłamywałaś mnie przez całe życie ! - - Nie , to nie tak - - Nie kłam ! Dobrze wiesz jaka jest prawda. Nie idź za mną i nie pokazuj mi się na oczy ! - Wyrwałam się z uścisku matki , po czym ruszyłam w stronę domu. 'W domu ' Nie chciałam nikogo widzieć. Chciałam zostać sama , więc zakluczyłam się w pokoju. Jednak mama tak łatwo nie odpuszczała : - Córeczko , proszę Cię otwórz - - Nie , okłamałaś mnie ! - Tata też tak łatwo się nie poddaję : - Proszę , porozmawiajmy - - Nie ma mowy. Wcale nie jesteś lepszy. Ty też mnie okłamałeś. Nie nawidzę was ! Was Oboje ! - * Adrien ,, Nie nawidzę was ! Was oboje ! " Tylko te słowa chodziły teraz po mojej głowie. Nie wiem czy jej złość jest chwilowa czy naprawdę znienawidziła mnie i Marinette na zawsze. * Olivia Chciałam być sama. Nie widzieć nikogo. Uświadomiłam sobie , że całe moje życie oparte jest na kłamstwach. Gdy byłam mała mama opowiadała mi historię o nastolatkach , którzy byli w sobie zakochani , ale o tym nie wiedzieli. Ona jako zwykła dziewczyna była zakochana w nim , natomiast jako superbohaterka nie znając jego prawdziwej tożsamości nie odwzajemniała jego uczyć. Natomiast on jako superbohater był w niej zakochany , a jako zwykły nastolatek nic do niej nie czuł. Teraz rozumiem , że przez ten cały czas opowiadała o sobie i tacie.Tylko. Dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedziała ? Dlaczego okłamywała mnie przez całe czas ? Może , nie miała do mnie zaufania ? Ale teraz to nie ważne. Nie chcę słuchać jej tłumaczenia. Teraz chcę być sama i tylko sama. Nie mogłam zasnąć. Co chwilę budziłam się z myślą , że jak wstanę to znowu zobaczę moich rodziców. 'Następny dzień ' Moich rodziców jednak nie było w domu , więc spokojnie mogłam wyjść z pokoju bez obawy spotkania ich. Zjadłam śniadadanie i postanowiłam zabrać trochę jedzenia do mojego pokoju na wypadek powrotu rodziców. Chciałam pomyśleć w samotności. 'W pokoju Olivii ' Przez chwilę pomyślałam o Biedroblogu. Już od dawna nic na nim nie pisałam. Od samego początku chciałam dowiedzieć się kim są Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Jednak lepiej będzie jak porzucę ten pomyśł. Bo niby co napiszę ? ,, Wiecie co odkryłam tożsamość Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Czy wiecie , że to oni rodzice ? " Raczej wyszłabym na kretynkę , więc po prostu pożucę Biedroblog. Spędziłam cały dzień sama , więc bez dalszego namysłu poszłam spać. 'Następny dzień w szkole ' Wogóle nie mogłam skupić się na lekcjach. Co chwilę myślałam czy wybaczyć rodzicą. Okazało się , że w naszej klasie jest nowy uczeń. Ma na imię Éric. Ma niebieskie oczy i jest brunetem. Ma przyjemne rysy twarzy. Według mnie jest dobrze zbudowany. Wydaję się być miły , odpowiedzialny , mądry i troskliwy. Jednak nie wiem czy taki jest po prostu taki się wydaję. Gdy Pani przedstawiała go całej klasie nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Byłam pochłonięty myślami i rodzicach. Niestety moja nauczycielka zauważyła to : - Z tego co widzę Panienkę nie obchodzi mowy uczeń ? - Dopiero po tych słowach wróciłam na ziemię - Za twoją ignorancję nowego ucznia oprowadzisz go po szkole. Może wtedy zwróciła na niego uwagę - Super nie dość tego , że mam problemy z rodzicami to jeszcze do tego ten cały Éric. Gorzej już chyba być nie może. 'Na przerwie ' Zaczęłam oprowadzać Èrica po naszej szkole : - Więc to jest sala komputerowa. To sala chemiczna. Natomiast tu jest sala .... - * Éric Po prostu nie mogłem skupić się na słowach Olivii. Co chwilę rozpraszała mnie jej uroda. Jest taka piękna , że nie mogę się na nią napatrzeć. Chyba się w niej zakochałem. Cieszę się , że Pani poprosiła akurat Olivię , raczej rozkazała. * Ada Ten Éric jest taki przystojny. Cieszę się , że Olivia nie była skupiona na lekcji i oprowadzi go po szkole. Chociaż tak w sumie to ja wolałabym go oprowadzić , ale trudno. Przynajmniej Olivia z nim porozmawia i może czegoś się dowiem. Chyba się w nim zakochałam. Koniecznie napiszcie w komentarzu : Jak według was skończy się ta miłosna historia '', ''Czy Olivia waszym zdaniem wybaczy rodzicom '', ''Czy chcecie wiedzieć jak nazywam się na ' Wattpadzie ' żeby przeczytać moje inne powieści (Które nie są związane z Miraculum) Dzięki jeśli dotrwałeś do końca tego rodziału �������������� i Do zobaczenia ☺ Rozdział 5 : Łamaczka Serc 'Następny Dzień ' * Èric Dzisiaj chciałbym spytać się Olivii czy zechciałaby pójść ze mną na spacer. Najpierw miała to być randka. Jednak uznałem , że to zbyt odważny krok , więc jak na początek może być spacer. Mam nadzieję , że Olivia się zgodzi. Ale to byłby cud. Ponieważ to niemożliwe by tak ładna dziewczyna jak Olivia umówiła się z kimś takim jak ja. * Ada Chciałabym dzisiaj zaprosić Èrica na randkę. On jest taki uroczy. Ale czuję , że się nie zgodzi. Wczoraj jak Olivia oprowadzała go po szkole patrzał na nią takim wzrokiem jakby się zakochał , ale może miałam jakieś przewidzenia i coś mi się wydawało. Boję się , że odmówi. A jeśli się zgodzi to pewnie z litości bo nie będzie chciał sprawić mi przykrości. Ale nigdy nie zaszkodzi spróbować. 'Na przerwie ' * Ada - Zrobię to. Nie , jednak nie. Uspokój się - Mówiłam sama do siebie w myślach. Jestem zdenerwowana. A co jeśli odmówi ? Może jest taki jak Ophélie ? To córka Cloé , czyli wroga mojej mamy z gimnazjum. Nikt w naszej klasie jej lubi oprucz Wendy , która jest jej ,,służącą". Wendy jest całkiem miła. To córką Sabriny. Nawet ją lubię. Gdyby nie była ,, podnużkiem " Ophélie to może byśmy się przyjaźniły. W każdym razie , co odpowie Èric ? ''5 minut później '' W tłumie zauważyłam Èrica. - Èric ! - Zawołałam Teraz nie było już odwrotu. Chwilę później stał przede mną wysoki brunet. - Tak ? - - Możemy chwilę porozmawiać ? - - Dobrze , że pytasz bo właśnie miałem się z tobą spotkać i o coś zapytać - - A o co konkretnie ? - Byłam podekscytowana. Przez chwilę pomyślałam , że odwzajemnia moje uczucie i chce mnie zaprosić na randkę. - Czy Olivia coś do mnie czuję ? - - Jasne , że się z tobą umówię - - Co ? - Wyszłam na idiotkę. Zrobiłam się cała czerwona jak burak i to nie dlatego , że jestem szczęśliwa lub mnie onieśmienił. Tylko ze wstydu. To nie ja mu się podobam , tylko moja siostra. - Zaraz. Czy ty coś do mnie czujesz ? - - Ha. Ale dałeś się nabrać. Ja tylko żartowałam - Powiedziałam pierwsze co wpadło mi do głowy. Jak mogłam być taka głupia i pomyśleć , że on coś do mnie czuję. - Łał. Jesteś naprawdę dobrą aktorką. Myślałem , że mówisz napoważnie - - Dzięki. To o co chciałeś mnie spytać ? - - Czy Olivia coś do mnie czuję ? - - Nie wiem. Nie rozmawiamy na takie tematy. A dlaczego chcesz to wiedzieć ? - - Chcę zaprosić ją na spacer. Ale boję się , że odmówi i pomyślałem , że mogłabyś mi pomóc - - Przykro mi , ale chyba nie mogę ci pomóc - - Nic się nie stało. Najwyraźniej muszę zdać się na los , ale dzięki i ćwicz dalej bo grasz niesamowicie - - Dzięki - Gdy brunet się oddalił wybiegłam ze szkoły i schowałam w ciemnej , ciasnej uliczce. Nie interesowało mnie co pomyślą rodzice , czy ktoś będzie mnie szukał. Chciałam zostać sama , zapaść się pod ziemię i już nigdy nie spojrzeć na Èrica. Byłam w nim zakochana , ale on darzy uczuciem moją siostrę. Po chwili olśniło mnie. - Jak ona mogła mi to zrobić - Mówiłam jednocześnie szlochając. Przecież to nie ja powinnam być smutna tylko Olivia. To ona rozkochała w sobie Èrica i przez to mam rozdarte serce. - A myślałam. Że jesteśmy siostrami - Mówiłam przez łzy. Jak ona mogła ? ''3 minuty później '' Cały czas płakałam. Po chwili podleciał do mnie fioletowo-czarny motyl po czym wleciał mi w bransoletkę. Teraz słyszłam w głowie głos : - Witaj Łamaczko Serc. Jestem Władca Ciem i spowoduję , że na świecie zapanuje zło i nienawiść oraz nie będzie miłości. Teraz każdy zakocha się w tobie i nikt nie złamie ci więcej serca. Jedyny kto będzie rozpaczał to inne dziewczyny które stracą swoich ukochanych pod wpływem twojego uroku. W zamian chcę tylko Miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego Kota - - Zgadzam się Władco Ciem - Później moje ciało okryła czarna mgła , a ja zyskałam moce o których mi się nie śniło. Cześć ! Wiem , że rozdział trochę spóźniony. Ale lepiej późno niż wcale. Dziękuję za przeczytanie i ... Do zobaczenia ☺ Rozdział 6 : "Kto złapię Akumę ? " * Ada Chodziłam i niszczyłam wszystko na mojej drodze. Po chwili wszyscy znienawidzini ukochane osoby. Chciałam by ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Jednak cały czas obowiązywała umowa , czyli jeśli chce dalej niszczyć miłość muszę zdobyć Miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Nie musiałam czekać zbyt długo na pojawienie się superbohaterów. Zaczęła się naszą walka. Czarny Kot użył Kotaklizmu na słupie , który miał na mnie spaść. Jednak popsułam jego plany. Cały czas walczyłam z Biedronką. Czarny Kot oddalił się by znów stać się zwykłym człowiekiem i odzyskać siły do dalszej walki. - Szczęśliwy Traf ! - powiedziała Biedronka W jej rękach znalazł się widelec. - Widelec ? Niby do czego mi się przyda ? - Biedronka zaczęła się rozglądać wokół własnej ośi. Po chwili chyba zrozumiała o co chodzi. Rzuciła widelcem we mnie , ale ja przesunęłam się w bok dzięki czemu widelec wbił się w ścianę za moimi plecami. - Nie trafiłaś - powiedziałam - Właśnie o to mi chodziło - Po chwili wskoczyła na widelec. Potem odbiła się od niego i przeleciała mi nad głową w między czasie zrywając z mojej szyi łańczuszek. Pewna tego , że za chwilę wygra z dumą połamała go na części. Niestety Akuma była w branzoletce , a nie w naszyjniku. - Ale... Ale... Ja nic nie rozumiem. Gdzie się podziała Akuma ? - Korzystając z nieuwagi bohaterki postanowiłam zaatakować. Biedronka cały czas była rozkojarzona , więc związałam ją liną. Moją dłoń od jej kolczyka dzieliły zaledwie milimetry. Aż tu nagle : - Lepiej trzymaj ręce przy sobie ! - powiedział Czarny Kot. Po chwili wysunął swój Kici-Kij , które skierował na moją rękę. Przez niego straciłam szansę na odebranie Miraculum Biedroncę ! Zapłaci mi za to ! Teraz oboje superbohaterowie stali przede mną w gotowości do walki. - Dwóch na jedną ? To chyba trochę nie fair - powiedziałam Zaczęliśmy walczyć. Gdy Czarny Kot chciał mnie zaatakować wybrobiłam się używając mocy. Teraz można powiedzieć , że Czarny Kot przeszedł na moją stronę. - Kocie ! - Biedronka podbiegła do bohatera - Nie , nie rób mi tego. Kocham cię - dokończyła - Biedronko. Ja... ja nic do ciebie nie czuję ! - wykrzyknął Czarny Kot , po czym odepchnął swoją miłość. - Chodźmy Czarny Kocie. Pora dać komuś lekcje - Oczywiście mowa tu o mojej siostrze i jej chłopaku. Pora się zemścić. Czas żeby Èric dowiedział się jak to jest gdy inna osoba nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć , a Olivia powinna wiedzieć jak to jest czuć się odrzuconym i nie chcianym. Razem z moim pomocnikiem ruszyliśmy w stronę szkoły w której znajdowały się dwie znienawidzone przeze mnie osoby. '''W szkole * Olivia Rozmawiałam z przyjaciółką. Po chwili podszedł do mnie Èric. - Możemy porozmawiać na osobności ? - - Pewnie - Opuściłam przyjaciółkę , po czym udałam się z chłopakiem w ciche , spokojne miejsce by porozmawiać w cztery oczy. - O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać ? - - Więc chciałem się ciebie o coś spytać - - A o co konkretnie ? - - Czy nie zechciałabyś pujś ze mną do parku ? - - Na randkę ? - - Tak. Znaczy nie. To znaczy... y... jak chcesz - Zdziwiłam się. On zaprosił mnie na randkę ?! Normalnie to zgodziłabym się by nie sprawić mu przykrości , ale wiem , że Ada czuję do niego coś więcej. - Przykro mi , ale niestety muszę odmówić. Może zamiast ze mną umów się z moją siostrą ? - - Ona raczej odmówi - - A mi się wydaję , że wprost przeciwnie - - Ale gdy z nią rozmawiałem i spytałem jej czy się zgodzisz to odpowiedziała , że nie wie i nic do mnie nie czuję - No super ! Ona na pewno teraz płacze gdzieś w kącie. Dlaczego Èric jest zakochany we mnie ? Dlaczego nie w mojej siostrze ? Znając mnie pewnie szukałabym winowajcy i zostałby nim Èric. Ale przecież to nie jego wina , że jest mną zauroczony. A nie można zmusić kogoś by się zakochał lub skończył czuć coś do ukochanej osoby. Myślałam , że już gorzej być nie może. Jednak myliłam się. Chwilę później z jednej ze ścian zostały małe , drobne kawałki. Do sali weszła... moja siostra ?! Ale teraz nie była moją siostrą. Teraz była kolejną ofiarą Władcy Ciem. - Witaj siostruniu ! Mamy do pogadania - Zaczęłam uciekać. Jednak zawolno biegłam i nim się obejrzałam zostałam związana liną przez... tatę ? znaczy... Czarnego Kota ?! Co on robi ? Gdzie Biedronka ? Co moja siostra zrobiła naszemu ojcu ? znaczy... Czarnemu Kotu ? Muszę się przyzwyczaić , że tata to Czarny Kot , a mama to Biedronka. - Witaj siostro - - Ada ? - - Nie jestem żadna Ada ! Jestem Łamaczka Serc - - Ada nie rób tego ! Wiem jak to jest. Teraz czujesz się niezwyciężona. Myślisz , że możesz wszystko i zapanujesz nad światem , ale to nie prawda bo superbohaterowie zawsze nas uratują - - To , że ty jesteś zasłaba by zabrać komuś kolczyki i pierścień to nie znaczy , że ja też ! Zresztą Czarny Kot i tak jest po mojej stronie. Wystarczy jeszczę tylko złapać Biedronkę - - Milisz się nasza ma... to znaczy Biedronka zawsze nas uratuję - - Tak tylko myślisz. Za chwilę gdy użyję na tobie moich mocy znienawidzisz tych których kochasz ! - - To ci nie ujdzie na sucho ! - - Masz rację - - Co ? - - To byłoby zbyt proste. Lepiej najpierw użyję mocy na tych których kochasz. W końcu będziesz wiedzieć jak to jest gdy ktoś cię nie kocha , nie odwzajemnia twoich uczuć. Nareszcie będziesz czuć się jak ja ! - - Ty już mnie zraniłaś ponieważ nie jesteś moją siostrą , tylko przerażającym potworem ! - Łamaczka Serc już wyciągnęła rękę żeby użyć mocy na... Jacobie ?! Co on tutaj robi ? Już miał mnie znienawidzić. Nagle zza rogu wyskoczyła Biedronka. Stanęła między pociskiem , a moim bratem. Myślałam , że teraz sama znienawidzi tatę , to znaczy... Czarnego Kota. Jednak zaczęła kręcić swoim jo- jo dzięki czemu utworzyła się z niego tarcza. Po chwili mama , to znaczy... Biedronka (muszę się w końcu do tego przyzwyczaić) rozwiązała linę i kazała mi uciekać. Nie czekając ani chwili dłużej uciekłam z miejsca walki. Jednak nie do domu tylko schowałam się za ścianą by móc oglądać co się dalej stanie. - Nie ! Ona uciekła. Zapłacisz mi za to Biedronko ! - Zaczęła się walka. Zapowiadało się na to , że wygra Biedronka. Już miała rozdeptać bransoletkę , jednak Czarny Kot ją powstrzymał i sam zaczął walczyć z Biedronką. Mama była teraz pochłonięta walką z tatą. Łamaczka Serc wykorzystała to. Podniosła branzoletkę po czym skierowała ją w stronę bohaterki. Zaczął w nią lecieć pocisk. Nie zauważyła go. - Biedronko pomóż mi odnaleść moją siostrę by się na niej zemścić ! - - Dobrze Łamaczko Serc - O nie ! Biedronka stała się zła. Czarny Kot jest zły. Kto teraz nas uratuje ? Kto złapie Akumę ? Nie wiedząc co zrobić ruszyłam w stronę miasta by znaleść pomoc , albo schronienie. Rozdział 7 : Pszczoła * Olivia Chodziłam sama po mieście. Nie wiedziałam co zrobić, co ze sobą począć. Ulice były puste, ani jednej żywej duszy. Szłam dalej nie wiadomo gdzie i w jakim celu. Nagle w oddali zauważyłam starszego mężczyznę. Był średniego wzrostu i nie zbyt otyły. Miał lekko posiwiałe włosy, które kiedyś zapewne były czarne. Ubrany był w czerwoną koszulę z białymi kwiatami i w krótkie , brązowe sięgające do kolan spodnie. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale wydał mi się znajomy. Jakbym gdzieś już go widziała. Nie wiadomo dlaczego zaczęłam iść w jego stronę. - Przepraszam - powiedziałam - Tak ? - - Czy my tak przypadkiem się nie znamy ? - - Znam cię lepiej niż myślisz - Byłam w szoku. Wydawał mi się znajomy, ale z widzenia. Co on o mnie wie ? Śledził mnie ? - Spokojnie nie bój się - powiedział spokojnym głosem - Ale ja pana nie znam. A pan coś o mnie wie - - Nie ma czego się bać. Jestem zwykłym staruszkiem - - Nie powinnam rozmawiać z nieznajomymi. Lepiej już pójdę - - Wejdź do środka. Wtedy wszystko ci wytłumaczę - Pierwszy raz w życiu złamałam żelaznom zasadę mojej mamy. Zaczęłam rozmawiać z nieznajomym po czym weszłam do jego domu. Dwie godziny później Rzeczywiście Mistrz Fu znał mnie. To on podarował Miracula moim rodzicą. Opowiadał mi historie jak byłam mała i się mną zajmował. Niestety nie pamiętałam tego bo miałam około 2 lat. Śmiałam się do utraty tchu gdy Mistrz Fu mówił o moich rodzicach gdy jeszcze byli młodzi i nie wiedzieli co mają robić jako superbohaterowie. Niestety miła atmosfera skończyła się gdy Mistrz Fu usłyszał co działo się w mojej szkole. - ... Nie wiedziałam co zrobić, więc ruszyłam w kierunku miasta i dotarłam tutaj - - Nie możemy tego tak zostawić ! Musisz im pomóc - - Ja ? - - Tak ty - - Ale co ja zwykła dziewczyna mogę zrobić ? Nie mam magicznych mocy. Niby jak mogę im pomóc ? - - Opowiadałem ci jak chodziłem i sprawdzałem czy twoi rodzice dają sobie rade z podwójnym życiem - - Tak , to prawda - - Z tobą i twoim rodzeństwem było tak samo. Wiem o tobie tak dużo ponieważ codziennie patrzę co robisz. Wiem , że jesteś zła na rodziców bo nigdy nie powiedzieli tobie kim są, ale życie superbohatera wymaga poświęceń i wyrzeczeń. Nawet nie wiesz ile razy twoja mama i tata chciali powiedzieć wam prawdę, ale nie robili tego dla waszego bezpieczeństwa. Zrozum ich. Te wszystkie kłamstwa miały wam pomóc, a nie zaszkodzić. Wybacz im w końcu to twoja rodzina i kochasz ich ponad życie - Po słowach Mistrza Fu spojrzałam na to wszystko z innej perspektywy. Miał rację to było tylko dla naszego dobra. Teraz rozumiem, że muszę odzyskać rodzinę, siostrę i przebaczyć rodzicom. - Masz racje Mistrzu. Muszę tam wrócić i wszystko naprawić. Ale nie wiem jak. Nie dam sobie rady - - Spokojnie mam coś co ci pomoże - Mistrz Fu poszedł do oddzielnego pokoju. Po chwili wrócił z drewnianym pudełkiem w dłoni. - Otwórz je - Wykonałam jego polecenie. W środku znajdowała się czarna spinka do włosów. - Dziękuję, ale do czego ona mi się przyda ? - - Wepnij ją we włosy - Niepewnie sięgnęłam po spinke, po czym wpiełam ją we włosy. Chwilę później przed moimi oczmi pojawiła się żółta kula. Najpierw przestraszyłam się i lekko zasłoniłam oczy. Gdy znów spojrzałam w miejsce kuli zamiast niej ujrzałam małą, żółtą istotę, która wyglądem przypominała pszczołkę. - Co to jest ? - - To Kwami. Od teraz należy do ciebie - - Naprawdę ? - - Tak - - Dziękuję Mistrzu. To wielki zaszczyt - - Ale także odpowiedzialność - - Wiem. Nie zawiodę cię. Obiecuję - Mistrz tylko pokiwał głową - Witaj jestem Abeja-przedstawiło się stworzonko - Witaj, miło mi cię poznać. Jestem Olivia - powiedziałam - Teraz nie ma na to czasu. Musicie się śpieszyć - powiedział Mistrz Fu Nie wiedziałam co zrobić - Jak się przemienić ? - - Wystarczy powiedzieć : Abeja pokaż skrzydła - - Abeja pokaż skrzydła ? - powiedziałam nie pewnie Abeja wleciała do spinki w moich włosach. Nim się obejrzałam miałam na sobie czarną sukienkę w żółte paski, która sięgała mi do połowy uda. Do tego miałam lateksowe rajstopy w tym samym kolorze co suknia. Natomiast na mojej twarzy znalazła się czarna maska. Również spinka była tego samego koloru co wymienione wcześniej części garderoby. A z pleców wyrosły mi piękne, małe skrzydła jak u pszczoły. - Kim ja jestem ? - - Teraz jesteś superbohaterką. Musisz pomóc swoim rodzicom w ratowaniu Paryża. Jest to Miraculum pszczoły, więc możesz nazwać się Pszczołą. Jednak tą kwestię pozostawiam w twoich rękach. Leć pomóc swojej rodzinie - - Czy mam jakąś moc, taką jak na przykład Szczęśliwy Traf albo Kotaklizm ? - - Tak. Gdy nie będziesz dawała sobie rady to wystarczy, że krzykniesz : Użądli. Wtedy osoba lub rzecz, którą dotkiesz przestanie się ruszać - - Dobrze dziękuję Mistrzu Fu... Za wszystko - Nie czekając na odpowiedź czym prędzej odleciałam w kierunku szkoły w celu pomocy rodzicom i pokonania Łamaczki Serc. Rozdział 8 :Kłótnia Dwa dni później * Ada Zazdroszczę Olivii. Jestem ciekawa jak to jest być superbohaterem. Dzisiaj razem z Jacobem rozmawiałam z nią o tym : - Olivia - Tak ? - Jak to jest być superbohaterem ? - Nie wiem. Tak w sumie to jestem nim trzy dni, ale wydaje mi się, że to fajne. Co prawda mam teraz podwójne życie, mniej czasu na naukę i wszystko stanęło do góry nogami. Ale mimo wszystko to wspaniałe. Miło komuś pomóc. Jednak nadal nie pokonaliśmy Władcy Ciem. Jeśli pewnego dnia odbierze nam Miracula to nie wiadomo co się stanie. Ja i Jacob strasznie się podekscytowaliśmy. Ciekawe jakby to było być superbohaterem. Jutro się tego dowiem. Razem z Jacobem z samego rana odwiedzimy Mistrza Fu. Następny Dzień Wstałam wcześnie rano. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez interwencji z Jacobem. Nawet fakt, że może zostać superbohaterem nie przekona go wyjścia z łóżka. W końcu krzyknęłam : - Dość ! Poszłam po wiadro z wodą. * Jacob Nim się obejrzałem byłem cały mokry. Rozumiem, że ciężko mnie wyciągnąć z łóżka. Ale bez przesady ! - Hej ! Co ty robisz !? - Budzę Śpiącą Królewne. Czas wstać ! - Zwykle budzi się ją pocałunkiem - Przepraszam, ale nie znalazłam księcia. Tak długo spałeś, że pół wieku temu umarł - Nie przesadzaj - Musimy się pośpieszyć. Mieliśmy się spotkać z Mistrzem Fu - Już wstaję * Ada Gdy Śpiąca Królewna raczyła w końcu wstać to ruszyliśmy do Mistrza Fu. 15 minut później Dotarliśmy na miejsce. Weszliśmy do środka budynku. Pierwsze co zauważyłam to starszy mężczyzna. Siedział na środku pokoju rozmawiając z swoim Kwami. - Przepraszam, że przeszkadzamy, ale chcieliśmy się o coś Pana spytać - Słucham - Więc, jak zostać posiadaczem Miraculum ? - Żeby posiadać Miraculum trzeba sobie na nie zasłużyć - Czym zasłużyła sobie nasza siostra i rodzice ? - Lub dostaje się je w konieczności. Wasi rodzice dostali je ponieważ Władca Ciem powrócił. Natomiast wasza siostra z powodu opętania bohaterów musiała im pomóc. - Czyli gdyby coś stało się innym posiadaczom Miraculum to na przykład ja mogłabym im pomóc i stać się jednym z nich ? - Tak - A Jacob ? - Niestety, ale Jacob obecnie nie mógłby zostać posiadaczem Miraculum - Dlaczego ? - Ponieważ żeby zostać superbohaterem trzeba mieć ukończone 15 lat, a Jocob ma 13 - Czyli dopiero za 2 lata mógłby zostać bohaterem - Tak - Dobrze. Dziękuję Mistrzu i postaram się być godna tytułu obrońcy Paryża - Wierzę w to - Do widzenia - Do widzenia * Jacob Co ten staruch sobie myśli. Zasługuje na miano bohatera bardziej niż on. Mam więcej odwagi w małym palcu niż on w całym ciele ! O co im chodzi ? To, że mam 13 lat nie znaczy, że nie mogę być posiadaczem Miraculum ! Z moich rozmyśleń wyrwał mnie głos Ady : - Idziemy do domu ? - Yyy... Co ? - Halo ?! Ziemia do Jacoba ! Znów zasnęłaś Śpiąca Królewno ? - Nie - To o czym tak rozmyślasz ? - Nie ważne. Ty idź do domu. Ja przyjdę później - A dokąd idziesz ? - To chyba nie twoja sprawa - Właśnie, że moja bo jesteś moim bratem - Nie interesuj się moim życiem. Lepiej zajmij się własnym ! - Dobra. Jak wolisz, ale weź ten łańcuszek - Po co ? - Po prostu go weź - Nooo... Dobra Włożyłem łańcuszek w kieszeń, po czym poszedłem w ciemną uliczkę. Zaczęłem wymawiać słowa, ktorych nigdy nikt nie usłyszał z moich ust. Zacząłem mówić sam do siebie na głos : - Niby dlaczego to ja nie jestem wybrańcem ? Dlaczego zawsze jestem pomijany ? Ostatni ? Dlaczego zawsze stoję w cieniu moich sióstr ? Po co dała mi ten naszyjnik ? - Wtedy wyjąłem go z kieszeni. Po co mi on ? Dała mi nagrodę pocieszenia ? Nienawidzę jej. Jej i Olivii. Ze złości kopnąłem w śmietnik, a następnie przewróciła go na ziemię. Nawet nie zauważyłem jak nad moją głową był motyl i wleciał w łańcuszek, który dostałem od Ady. Wtedy usłyszałem w głowie głos : ... Rozdział 9 : Wybraniec * Jacob W mojej głowie usłyszałem głos : - Witaj. To ja Władca Ciem. Wybrałem cię na nowego anty-bohatera. Od teraz nazywasz się Wybraniec i pomagasz Francji na swój sposób. W zamian chcę tylko Miracula twojej rodziny. - Zgoda Władco Ciem. Moje ciało okryła czarna mgła i od teraz miałem wrażenie, że zostałem obdarzony niezwyciążoną mocą. W domu * Ada Gdy weszłam do domu zastałam w nim rodziców i Olivie. To dziwne widzieć ich wszystkich w domu o tej porze. Olivia zazwyczaj siedzi sama w pokoju, a rodzice są w pracy. - Co się stało ? - zapytałam - Ale o co chodzi ? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie moja siostra - Dlaczego wszyscy jesteście w domu ? - Ja i tata skończyliśmy dzisiaj wcześniej - odpowiedziała mama - A gdzie Jacob ? Chyba wyszliście razem - odparł tata - Odwiedziliśmy Mistrza Fu w sprawie tego jak zostać superbohaterem. - I co wam odpowiedział ? - dopytywała się mama - ,,Żeby posiadać Miraculum trzeba sobie na nie zasłużyć" - zacytowałam staruszka - A czym ja sobie na nie zasłużyłam ? - spytała się Olivia. - Dokładnie o to samo spytałam. Potem kontynuował : ,,Lub dostaje się je w konieczności". A przecież kto uratował świat jak mama i tata byli opętani ? - zapytałam ironicznie - Ty - A co z Jacobem ? - zapytała mama - Chodzi gdzieś po mieście - Dlaczego ? - dopytywał się tata - Gdy dowiedział się, że nie może być posiadaczem Miraculum poczułam jak stara się ukryć złość. Pomyślałam, że uspokoi się jak będzie sam, więc pozwoliłam mu pochodzić po mieście. - Dlaczego nie może posiadać Kwami ? - zapytała moja siostra - Ponieważ posiadacze Miraculum muszą mieć ukończone 15 lat. - A co jeśli teraz robi sobie krzywdę ? - zapytała mama - Gdzie on może być ? To nieodpowiedzialne, że zostawiłaś go samego - dokończyła - Mamo. Uspokój się. Przecież mnie znasz. Sięgnęłam po telefon - Jest w szkole. - Skąd to wiesz ? - zapytała ze ździwieniem moja rodzicielka - Przypomniało mi się, że jak Jacob był mały często się gubił, więc kupiłaś mu naszyjnik z nadajnikiem i zawsze zguba się znajdowała. Z czasem kupiłaś nowy. Jednak miał wbudowany głośnik przez który informowałaś go o której ma wrócić. Troszkę go przerobiłam, żeby Jacob nie zorientował się, że go obserwuję. Chyba się nie zorientował - Moja krew - powiedziała z uśmiechem mama - Tylko jedna rzecz mnie zastanawia. - Co się stało ? - zapytał tata - Dlaczego Władca Ciem wciąż istnieje ? Wasze historie kończą się na odebraniu mu Miracula. A co dalej ? Przecież nadal je ma - Więc po zwycięskiej walce z Władcą Ciem ukryliśmy Miraculum Motyla najlepiej jak się dało. Brat waszego dziadka nie dawał znaku życia. My przez ten czas zdążyliśmy się pobrać i założyć rodzinę. Jednak po 7 latach wrócił. Miałyście wtedy po 2 lata, a do naszego domu ktoś się włamał. Okazało się, że to Władca Ciem. Całe mieszkanie było zdemolowane, ale jedyne co zniknęło to broszka. Wtedy na nowo narodził się ON - opowiedziała mama Już miałam coś powiedzieć. Jednak usłyszałam tylko BUM ! Ten odgłos dopiegał pare ulic od naszego domu. Rodzice wraz z moją siostrą przemienili się i czym prędzej pobiegli zobaczyć co się dzieje zostawiając mnie samą. Po jakimś czasie naszła mnie myśl, że to może Jacob został opętany. Co ja wygąduję ? Przecież napewno to się stało. Szybkim ruchem wyciągnęłam z kieszeni komórkę i sprawdziłam gdzie znajduje się mój brat. Jest w Parku, niedaleko piekarni dziadków. Jak najszybciej wybiegłam na dwór w celu odnalezienia Jacoba. * Olivia Gdy dotarłam na miejsce nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom. Mój brat właśnie strzelał w ludzi jakimś dziwnym promieniem, który wydobywał się z łańcuszka. - Jacob przestań ! - krzyknęłam - Nie, nigdy ! Ja nie jestem Jacob, tylko Wybraniec ! Obraniam tych ludzi przed wami i okrutną rzeczywistością - Dlaczego boisz się rzeczywistości ? - Nie boję się jej ! Ona jest po prostu okrutna ! Lepiej żyć w świecie gdzie wiek nie jest ważny i można być bohaterem bez względu na niego ! - A co my mamy z tym wspólnego ? - Chcecie mi to odebrać ! Jeśli przyłączycie się do mnie zamieszkamy w idealnym świecie stworzonym przez nas - Nie można wiecznie żyć w świecie iluzji ! Pora wrócić na ziemię i zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ucieknie się od rzeczywistości, która wcale nie jest taka zła. - W moim świecie nie ma rzeczywistości ! Wybraniec wycelował w nas łańcuszkiem. Już miał strzelać. - Co ? - powiedział zdiwiony - O co ci chodzi ? - powiedziałam z zdziwieniem - Ada ? - Nie ! Przecież jestem Pszczoła - Co ty robisz w mojej głowie ? O co mu chodzi ? Chwilę wcześniej * Ada Biegłam do miejsca zdarzenia. Przypomniałam sobie, że łańcuszek, który podarowałam bratu oprócz nawigacji ma jeszcze głośnik. Wciąż biegając wyciągnęłam telefon. Połączyłam się z biżuterią. - Jacob ? - Co ? - powiedział zdiwiony - Co się z tobą dzieje ? - Ada ? - Tak to ja - Co ty robisz w mojej głowie ? Obecnie Dobiegłam do parku. Zobaczyłam Jacoba celującego biżuterią do naszej rodziny. Schowałam się za drzewem w bezpiecznej odległości. Lekko wychyliłam głowę z poza obszaru kryjówki by oglądać co się dalej wydarzy. - Lepiej to ty powiedz mi co robisz. Dlaczego celujesz w rodziców i Olivie ? - Ponieważ oni nie wiedzą jak to jest nie móc być bohaterem. W moim świecie tylko ja nim jestem i nikt inny ! Jacob już chciał strzelić. Wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że to moja wina. Dlaczego zaprowadziłam go do Mistrza Fu ? Gdyby nie moja ciekawość Jacob zasłużył by na Miraculum prędzej czy później, a zamiast tego jest super złoczyńcą. - Nie strzelaj ! - Dlaczego ? - Bo to wszystko moja wina. Gdyby nie ja nie poszlibyśmy do Mistrza Fu i na pewno za dwa lata stałbyś się bohaterem. - Nie obwiniaj się. Dzięki tobie odkryłem, że ludzie są okropni, a innych traktują gorzej niż sami by chcieli być traktowani. Dziękuję. Teraz przynajmniej ludzie żyją w idealnym świecie Co ja zrobiłam ? - Ale Jacob. Przecież ty możesz zostać bohaterem - Jak to ? Wyszłam z kryjówki i zaczęłam iść w stronę mojego brata. Zauważył mnie. - Pokaż, że można przeciwstawić się Władcy Ciem, oprzeć się pokusie bycia niepokonanym... Zostań moim bohaterem. Wyciągnęłam w jego kierunku pomocną dłoń, której kiedyś sama potrzebowałam gdy byłam Łamaczką Serc. Chwilę się wachał. Na jego twarzy pojawiła się maska * Jacob - Nie słuchaj jej ! Żyj w idealnym świecie - powiedział Władca Ciem. Zignorowałem go. Po chwili wachania podałem dłoń siostrze i z własnej woli oddałem łańcuszek. * Ada Spojrzałam na moją drugą rękę w której znajdowała się biżuteria. Uśmiechnęłam się do Jacoba. Po chwili rzuciłam ją mamie. Gdy łańcuszek znalazł się w jej dłoniach od razu połamała go na części. Wyleciał z niego czarno-fioletowy motyl, którego od razu oczyściła. Gdy owad odlatywał pożegnała się z nim. Po chwili jej jo-jo znalazło się na tle nieba, a moja rodzicielka wykrzyczała : - Niezwykła Biedronka ! I wszystko wróciło do normy. Łącznie z Jacobem. Nasi superbohaterzy uciekli pod pretekstem przemiany, a ja wraz z bratem ruszyliśmy do domu W domu Ja i Jacob weszliśmy do salonu. Na kanapie siedzieli Mama, Tata, Olivia i... Mistrz Fu ?! - Dzień dobry - powiedział staruszek - Dzień dobry - odpowiedzieliśmy chórem wraz z Jacobem nie pewnie - Usiądzcie proszę Wraz z Jacobem usiedliśmy na kanapie. Mistrz Fu sięgnął po torbę z której wyjął dobrze znane mi pudełka. - Mistrzu, ale po co je przyniosłeś ? - Ponieważ jesteś jego godna - Co ? Ja ? Staruszek kiwnął głową na tak. - Ale przecież rodzice i Olivia nie są opętani. - Nie dostajesz go z konieczności tylko dlatego, że na nie zasługujesz. - Przecież nic nie zrobiłam. - Stanełaś twarzą w twarz z Wybrańcem, a mimo tego wiedziałaś, że może to się źle skończyć. Mogłaś przenieś się w idealny świat. Nawet bohaterzy się bali, a ty nie. - Ponieważ Jacob to mój brat. - Jeszcze nigdy nikomu nie udało się sprowadzić opętanego na dobrą drogę. Zasługujesz na Miraculum. Wybór pozostawiam tobie. Sama zdecyduj jakie zdolności jako superbohater chcesz posiadać. To Miraculum Pawia. Jego ostatnią właścicielką była twoja babcia. Natomiast tu znajduje sie Miraculum Lisa. Jest jeszcze jedne Miraculum, natomiast nie wiem gdzie się znajduje. To Miraculum Motyla, czyli Władcy Ciem ukradł je 13 lat temu. Postaramy się odzyskać Nuru. Które wybierasz ? Musiałam się poważnie zastanowić. Wkońcu ten wybór miał zmienić moje życie. - Wybieram Miraculum Pawia. Wybrałam je ze względu na babcię. - Zatem proszę. Jest twoje Mistrz Fu oddał mi pudełko. * Jacob - Więc teraz przejdźmy do ciebie młodzieńcze. Na mojej twarzy pojawiła się grobowa mina. - Jeszcze nigdy nikomu nie udało się odmówić Władcy Ciem. To naprawdę wielki sukces. - Dziękuję. - Z tego co widzę to bardzo musi ci zależeć na byciu bohaterem skoro zostałeś opętany. - Teraz już mi przeszło. - Proszę weź je. Skoro tak bardzo ci zależy. Mistrz Fu podał mi pudełko. - Nie chce Pana urazić, ale wolę poczekać. Dzisiaj nauczyłem się, że trzeba być cierpliwym i żyć rzeczywistością. Nie wszystko przychodzi od razu, trzeba się z tym pogodzić. Jeśli na czymś nam naprawdę zależy to możemy na to poczekać. - Tak jak myślałem. - Co się stało ? - Jesteś już gotowy. Zrozumiałeś, że na niektóre rzeczy trzeba poczekać i nie są na nasze wezwanie. Ten jeden raz zrobię wyjątek. Nieważne czy 3 czy 5 lata. Możesz wziąść je już teraz jeśli chcesz. Staruszek znowu podarował mi pudełko. Co jeśli nie jestem gotowy ? Spojrzałem pytającym wzrokiem na moją rodzinę. Wszyscy kiwneli głowami na tak, więc nie pewny przyjąłem pudełko. Razem z Adą wymieniliśmy porozumiewawcze spojrzenia po czym otworzyliśmy pudełka jednocześnie. Przed moimi jak i jej oczami ukazały się dwie kule. Moja miała kolor pomarańczowy, natomiast Ady niebieski. Kule świeciły tak jasno, że zasłoniliśmy oczy. Gdy zabraliśmy dłonie z oczu zobaczyliśmy 2 latające, małe stworzenia. - Witaj jestem Volfie - przedstawiło się stworzonko - Witaj ja jestem Jacob. - Miło mi cię poznać. - Mi ciebie również. * Ada Gdy zabrałam dłonie z oczu zobaczyłam latające, małe stworzenie. - Witaj jestem Panon -przedstawiło się stworzonko - Witaj ja jestem Ada i miło mi cię poznać - - Nawzajem Zaczęłam rozmawiać z Panon. - Lepiej już pójdę. Pewnie chcecie się lepiej poznać - powiedział do mnie, Jacoba i naszych Kwami Mistrz Fu - Do widzenia - dodał - Do widzenia - odpowiedziała chórem nasza rodzina wraz z wszystkimi Kwami. Wszystkie stworzonka (Tikki, Plagg, Abeja, Volfie i Panon) wyszły z ukrycia i zaczęły witać się z pozostałymi, a my rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim co tylko się dało do rana. To była wspaniała noc. Rozdział 10 : Ostateczna Walka cz. 1 * Jocob Strasznie chce mi się spać. Razem z rodziną przegadałem całą noc. Zasnąłem tylko na 2 godziny. Ledwo przytomny szłem do sali chemicznej. Przypadkowo na coś wpadłem, a raczej na kogoś. Dziewczyna przewróciła się. - Strasznie przepraszam. - Nic się nie stało. Pomogłem jej wstać. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłem jaka jest piękna. - Przepraszam. Nie zauważyłem cię. Co jest dziwne. Jak mogłem nie zauważyć tak ładnej dziewczyny ? - Jestem Édith. Miło cię poznać. - Jestem... Nie dokończyłem. Przerwał mi wielki wybuch. Jak najszybciej pobiegłem do łazienki żeby się przemienić. Po chwili dołączyłem do reszty bohaterów. - Dobrze, że jesteś - powiedziała Ada - Paoone i Lis wyprowadzcie ludzi z budynku. Może im się coś stać - rozkazała Biedronka. Wraz z moją siostrą ruszyliśmy na ratunek tłumu wśród którego znajdowała się Édith. - Tu nie jest bezpiecznie. Wyprowadziłem dziewczynę i paru innych ludzi ze szkoły po czym wraz z Adą dołączyliśmy do reszty. * Édith Przypadkowo wpadł na mnie chłopak. Wydawał się zmęczony. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Po chwili przerwał nam wybuch obok budynku. Nieznajomy w błyskawicznym tępie zniknął. Zza okno można było dostrzeć Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota wraz z nowymi, nieznanymi mi dotąd bohaterami. Zaczęli walczyć z kolejną ofiarą Władcy Ciem. Tym razem była to Pisarka czyli nasza bibliotekarka, która zdenerwował się z powodu hałasu w jej, jak to ona nazywa drugim domu. Po chwili obok mnie znalazło się dwóch z trzech nowych bohaterów. - Tu nie jest bezpiecznie - powiedział czarujący blondyn w masce. Kogoś mi przypominał, ale nie wiedziałam kogo. Wyprowadził mnie i paru moich rówieśników z budynku po czym zniknął. Postanowiłam jak zawsze podczas ataku szkoły ewakuować się do domu. * Olivia Naszym dzisiejszym wrogiem była Pisarka. Wszystko co pisała stawało się prawdą. Mogła odebrać nam Miracula jednym zdaniem. Jednak mieliśmy przewagę liczebną, więc odebranie jej pióra w którym znajduje się Akuma było proste. Pokononie jej trochę nam zajęło. Jednak i tak osiągnęliśmy sukces. Następnie wszyscy nadal pod postaciami bohaterów niezauważeni wracaliśmy w stronę domu. W domu * Jacob Przez całą drogę myślałem o Édith. Mam nadzieję, że nic jej się nie stało. Gdy weszliśmy do salonu zobaczyliśmy Mistrza Fu. - Już czas - powiedział. Czas na co ? - Mistrzu jesteś pewien ? - spytała moja mama O co im chodzi ? Czy to znowu jakieś tajemnice ? - Tak. Jesteście gotowi, a wróg opada z sił. - O co chodzi ? - zapytaliśmy chórem wraz z moimi siostrami - Już czas by raz na zawsze pokonać Władce Ciem. To będzie ostateczne starcie - odpowiedział. Ja, Ada i Olivia staliśmy w osłupieniu. Zabrakło nam słów. Rozdział 11 : Ostateczna Walka cz. 2 Trzy dni później * Olivia Mistrz Fu wkońcu namierzył kryjówkę naszego wroga. Obmyśliliśmy plan jak skutecznie i raz na zawsze go pokonać. Obecnie zmierzamy do jego siedziby. * Jacob Nie myślę teraz o misji lub Władcy Ciem. Moja głowa jest zbyt zajęta myśleniem o Édith. Jednak nic jej się nie stało. Mimo wszystko uważam, że nie powinienem brać udziału w tej akcji. Niedość tego, że nie potrafię się skupić to jeszcze chyba jestem chory. Nie mogę jeść, ani spać. Momentami jestem szczęśliwy, a chwilę później wyparowuje ze mnie całe szczęście. A w szkole gdy widzę Édith czuję takie dziwne coś jakby motyle w brzuchu i ciepło na sercu. - Mamo chyba nie mogę uczestniczyć w tej misji. - Co się stało ? - Od paru dni nie mogę jeść, ani spać. Momentami jestem szczęśliwy, a chwilę później już nie. - To nie choroba. - To co mi dolega ? - Ty się zakochałeś. - Że co ? Niby w kim ? - Nie wiem. Sam sobie odpowiedz. Co ? Zakochałem się ? Niby w kim ? W Édith ? Ale w sumie jak ją widzę to mam wrażenie, że cały świat wiruje. Gdy się śmieje to ja się uśmiecham. Hej głos jest jak melodia dla moich uszu. O nie ! Ja się zakochałem ! * Olivia Właśnie dotarliśmy na miejsce. Okazało się, że kryjówką Władcy Ciem jest stary, opuszczony blok. - Powinien być na najwyższym piętrze - powiedział Mistrz Fu Wszyscy bez namysłu ruszyliśmy na szczyt budynku. Gdy dotarliśmy na wskazane piętro znaleźliśmy się w ciemnym pokoju. Po chwili wszystko rozjaśniło duże okno w kształcie koła. Przed którym stał nasz wróg. Był odwrócony plecami. - Nie sądziłem, że zostanę zaszczycony waszą obecnością. Obrońcy Paryża we własnej osobie. - Oddaj mi broszkę ! Nie masz szans. Mamy przewagę liczebną - powiedziała Biedronka - Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca. - Co masz na myśli ? - dopytywał się Czarny Kot - Mój siostrzeniec we własnej osobie. - Nie jesteśmy rodziną. - Łamiesz mi serce. To takie okrutne stracić kogoś bliskiego. Nie sądzisz ? - Nie. Jak ten ktoś chce cię zabić. - Ciebie ? Skądże. Nie śmiałbym. Ale ją tak. Wtedy Władca Ciem odwrócić się w naszą stronę. W rękach trzymał Édith i przykladał jej nóż do szyi. - Decydujcie. Ona ma zginąć czy wy oddacie mi Miracula ? Mama spojrzała na nas z przerażeniem. Od tego zależało życie tej bezbronnej dziewczyny. Nawet nie zauważyłam jak Jacob sięga po ramkę ze zdjęciem i urzywa mocy. Jacob Nie mogłem na to patrzeć. To pewnie nie przypadek, że z wszystkich ludzi w Paryżu jest tu akurat Édith. Tylko skąd on to wiedział ? Nawet ja tego nie wiedziałem. Użyłem mojej mocy czyli Sprytu. Polega ona na tym, że gdy chwyce dowolny przedmiot on zmieni się w ten, który jest mi najbardziej potrzebny w tej sytuacji. Tym razem była to ramka, która zamieniła się w zabawkową broń strzelającą piankowymi strzałkami. Po co mi ona ? Po chwili jednak wszystko stało się jasne. Mama miała już ściągnąć pierwszy kolczyk. - Dobry wybór - powiedział Władca Ciem. Szybko wystezeliłem w jego oko strzałę. On z bólu puścił Édith po czym dotknął się w łzawiące oko. Dziewczyna od razu zawiesiła mi się na szyi. - Wy walczcie. Ja ją z tąd zabiorę. Tu nie jest bezpieczna - powiedziałem do reszty. Czym prędzej zabrałem dziewczyne z miejsca zdarzenia. Odprowadziłem ją przed budynek. Już miałem biec na pomoc pozostałym. - Zaczekaj ! - krzyknęła dziewczyna - Tak ? - Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć... Édith podeszła do mnie bliżej. - Dziękuję - dokończyła. Po chwili złączyłem nasze usta w głębokim pocałunku. Na początku była zdziwiona, jednak po chwili odwzajemnila gest. Nie wiem dlaczego to zrobiłem. Coś we mnie wstąpiło. Po paru sekundach oderwaliśmy się od siebie. - Ja... ja... - Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć - Tak wiem musisz iść uratować świat. Lepiej już wrócę do domu. Po chwili oddaliła się, a ja stałem w osłupieniu zastanawiając się co się właśnie wydarzyło. Z moich rozmyślań wyrwało mnie pikanie. Na śmierć zapomniałem ! Co z resztą ? Muszę iść nakarmić Volfie'go by móc dalej walczyć. Mam nadzieję, że sobie beze mnie poradzą. * Olivia Walczyliśmy dalej z Władcą Ciem. - Szczęśliwy Traf ! - krzyknęła mama. W jej rękach znalazła się lina. Mama rozejrzała się wokół własnej osi. - Adrien użyj Kotaklizmy na podłodze ! Tata posłusznie wykonał zadanie swojej żony. - A teraz wszyscy trzymają się liny ! Wszyscy chwycili linę. Po chwili podłoga się zapadła. Władca Ciem spadł piętro niżej. Natomiast my wisieliśmy parę metrów nad ziemią. Nie spodziewanie lina zaczęła się rwać. Nie wytrzymała naszego ciężaru. - Sterta piór - krzyknęła Paoone. To właśnie jej moc. To co wypowie od razu się pojawia. Wszyscy spadliśmy na stertę miękkich piór. W tym momencie wrócił Lis. - Coś mnie ominęło ? - zapytał. - Prawie nic - odpowiedziałam. Nagle za Jacobem stanął Władca Ciem z nożem. - Użądli ! - Jak najszybciej podfrunęłam do wroga i go dotknęłam. Teraz nie mógł się ruszyć. - Nieźle siostra - powiedziała Ada - Dzięki. To było proste. Mama podbiegła do sparaliżowanego i zabrała mu broszkę. - Teraz możemy wracać do domu - dodała. Więc wróciliśmy. W Domu * Jacob Jutro wyznam Édith co do niej czuję. Jak odmówi to trudno. Żyje się raz. Ten wieczór spędziliśmy tak jak trzy noce temu, czyli razem na rozmowach. Następny Dzień Chodziłem po parku obok szkoły. Właśnie zauważyłem Édith. Dobra teraz albo nigdy. - Édith - zawołałem ją. Dziewczyna podeszła. - Tak ? - Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Ująłem dłonie dziewczyny. - Bardzo cię lubię. I chyba się w tobie zakochałem - dokończyłem. - Jacob. Ja też cię lubię, ale nie możemy być razem. Moje serce należy do innego. Posmutniałem. - Do kogo ? - Czy to ważne ? - Tak. Kocham cię i chce wiedzieć czy ten ktoś da ci szczęście. - No dobrze. Moje serce należy do Lisa. Zacząłem się śmiać w duchu. - Lisa ? - Tak. Wiem, że to głupie bo nawet nie wiem kim jest, ale go kocham. - A kogo ci przypomina ? - Niech pomyślę. Jest podobny do... Zamyśliła się. A po chwili jej mina mówiła : "Co?!". - Do... do... ciebie. - No właśnie. - Ty jesteś... - Tak - W takim razie. Ja też cię kocham. Tym razem to ona złączyła nasze usta w pocałunku. Jestem najszczęśliwszym chłopakiem na ziemi ! Epilog Rok później * Jacob Ja i Édith zostaliśmy parą. Dzisiaj świętujemy naszą pierwszą rocznicę. Jestem szczęśliwy. Mój przyjaciel Damien zrobił mi niespodziankę i obecnie mieszka w Paryżu. Chodzę również z nim do klasy. Stosunki z moim rodzeństwem i rodzicami owiele się poprawiły odkąd pokonaliśmy Władce Ciem. * Ada Wszystko układa się dobrze. Już dawno odpuściłam sobie Èrica. Od misiąca tworzy parę z Ophélie. Jeśli można ich tak nazwać. On głównie robi za nią pracę domowe i słurzy jej jako sprzątacz. Nie wierzę w ten związek. Jeśli Èric przejrzy na oczy, że jest wykorzystywany to pewnie z nią zerwie. Ale nie przejmuje się tym. Obecnie sama jestem w związku z Ignacym. Zwróciłam na niego uwagę dopiero kiedy dowiedziałam się, że Olivia podejrzewa go o bycie Czarnym Kotem. Na początku byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Jednak z czasem to zaczęło przekształcać się w coś więcej i od trzech miesięcy jesteśmy razem. Poznałam także Brigitte, której przekazaliśmi Miraculum Motyla i razem z nią ratujemy Paryż. Od tego czasu ona, Olivia i ja to najlepsze przyjaciółki. * Olivia Po ostatecznej walce z Władcą Ciem zaczęłam bardziej interesować się szkołą. Poznałam wspaniałych ludzi wśród których znalazła się Brigitte i Fabien, których kiedyś podejrzewałam o bycie bohaterami. Od razu poczułam do Fabiena coś więcej i nie kryłam się z tym. Od pół roku jesteśmy szczęśliwą parą. A co do Brigitte to ona, Ada i ja od roku jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami i partnerkami w ratowaniu Paryża. * Olivia, Ada i Jacob Nasze życie się zmnieniło. Nie żyjemy jak inni. Zostaliśmy wytyczeni do ratowania świata. Kim jesteśmy ? Wybrańcami Odchodzę Jak pewnie zauważyliście opowiadanie się zakończyło. Nie mam słów żeby to opisać, ale ostatnio musiałam podjąc w moim życiu ważną decyzję. Odchodzę z tej Wiki. Planuje dalej pisać i się rozwijać, ale nie tutaj. Dość dawno tutaj nie wchodziłam. Dla mnie był to znak. Może znów tu zajrzę jak w telewizji ukaże się drugi sezon Miraculum : Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Dziękuję wam za wszystkie przeczytane rozdziały. Odkąd zaczęłam pisać moje życie wywróciło się o 180°. Nigdy nie zapomnę jak zaczęłam pisać na tej Wiki. Wszystkie uczucia podczas pisania rozdziałów. To wszystko na zawsze zostanie w mojej pamięci. Łącznie z wami. Niesamowitymi pisarzami i moimi czytelnikam. Życzę wszystkim bez wyjątku wielkich sukcesów. Jeszcze macie czas. Natomiast mój się skończył. Może Do zobaczenia �� Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie